Six months of absence
by densifangirl
Summary: Six months ago Kensi went missing. A night, a guy walks in the LAPD station and says he killed her. Now, the team needs to find out if this is true and find her, either alive or dead.
1. The confession

**I'm back!**

**I've been running this in my mind for long time and I finally wrote it down. I hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**I don't own NCIS:LA.**

_Six months ago…._

_It was Friday night. Another case was solved. Another bad guy was put in prison but a good one was killed. The NCIS team went home earlier and since it was Friday, Deeks decided to pass from his partner's house, watch a movie, have a beer, the usual stuff._

_He drove to her house immediately after he left from work. When he pulled outside her house, he saw her silver Cadillac. She was home. He wasn't sure if she'll be. He got out with a DVD box in his hand and a plastic bag with dinner. He approached her door and rang the bell. No answer. He rang again. Still nothing. He knocked the door. It was open._

_He put the box and the bag on the ground, took out his gun and entered her house. "Kens?" he called but she wasn't there. And the house was in a mess. Well, Bad Ass Blye's house was always in a mess. But this mess was different. Furniture was up-side-down, cushions were on the floor. She had definitely fought with someone. The only good thing was that there was no blood. He took out his phone and called Callen. "Callen, it's me. I think Kensi was kidnapped."_

Today, she closed six months of missing. Six months of absence.

Deeks was sitting on his couch with a bottle of beer in his hand. He had returned home ten minutes ago. The TV was on playing the night news. He couldn't forget that day, the day she went missing. According to traffic cameras in Kensi's neighborhood, Eric had confirmed that she was taken two minutes before Deeks arrived at her house. _'If I hadn't stopped for dinner, if I had driven faster, she would be here now.' _That was the only thing he was thinking. He was blaming himself for that.

He was lost in his memories when a new on the TV caught his attention.

"_An hour ago, a man went to the LAPD station and confessed he killed a female NCIS agent. So far, the police hasn't revealed the agent's name or the killer's. And they said that until they found out what exactly in going on, the agency won't be able to take part in the investigation."_

He got up, grabbed his keys and left. He drove to the station as fast as he could. On his way to the station, he called Callen and Sam who had already heard it and they were on their way to the station, too. Deeks arrived first. The elevator wasn't on the first floor so he took the stairs. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that she was dead. All those months he could feel that she was alive. She wasn't dead. He knew that.

When he reached the second floor, he saw Bates. "Bates, where is he?"

"You can't see him."

"At least tell me her name, the agent's name."

His silence gave away the answer. He knew Kensi has gone missing months ago. When he was told that a man said he killed her, he didn't know what to do, how to react. "What's his name?"

"Greg Stivens. Do you know him?"

"No, no I don't." he paused for a moment. "I need to see him. Just for five minutes, please."

Bates nodded his head and showed him the way to the interrogation room where he was. "Only five minutes. And control your anger."

Deeks took a deep breath and walked in. A man in his 30s was sitting on a chair looking at the glass. He heard Deeks coming in but he didn't make eye-contact.

"I expected you to be here earlier detective. I guess you returned home late and saw it on the news: _The man who killed the federal agent_." and he turned and looked at him.

Deeks approached the table and sat on the chair across him. "They told me you killed my partner. May I ask why?"

"People kill for three reasons; money, jealous and revenge."

"I'm guessing you didn't kill her for money or because you were jealous."

"You're guessing correctly."

Deeks took a deep breath and continued "Why?" the man smiled and didn't say anything. "Why did you kill her?"

"Everything in its time detective."

"So you want to play by your rules fine? Fine. Why then don't you tell me where she is?"

"I need a paper and a pen."

Deeks got up, opened the door and asked from the officer outside a paper and a pen. And the officer brought them. Callen and Sam had just arrived. They were at the other side of the glass with Bates observing.

Deeks placed the notebook and pen on the table towards Stivens. He wrote some numbers and gave it back to Deeks.

"What is that?"

"Your partner's location."

**So, what do you think? I need to know if you want me to continue it. That equals reviews.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The box & the USB

**I want to thank all 17 followers and everyone who wrote a review for your support.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Callen, Sam and Deeks drove in Ops. It was around midnight. Eric, Nell, Hetty and Granger were informed on the situation. Granger had already called Bates and had asked for Stivens transfer to the boatshed.

As soon as they entered the Operation Center, Deeks gave Eric the paper he had cut off from the notebook.

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. Stivens said it's her location. They are probably coordinates or something like that." and Eric started typing.

"Nell, I need you to find everything you can about Greg Stivens." Sam ordered and Nell went to the other side with the computers and started working.

It had been ten minutes. Both Eric and Nell were working as fast as they could. No one wanted to accept the current situation. No one wanted to accept the fact that Kensi could be dead. And no one wanted to believe she might be. No one but Callen. He was acting like he didn't want her to be found.

There was complete silence, when Eric found something. "I got it. These numbers are coordinates. If that's where Kensi is, she is in the Angeles National Forest."

"Okay then let's go." Deeks said.

"No Deeks. We need to wait for sunrise. We won't be able to do anything tonight. With the first sun's light, we'll go there. Okay?" Sam suggested.

Deeks nodded his head and walked out.

It was a little after six when the three men started packing their gear. The sun had started rising and since the location was in the forest they had to drive for at least an hour.

With Sam always driving, they drove to the forest in the Chevrolet suburban. The location was near the road. Apparently, not a good place to hide something let alone a body. Even though Stivens hadn't said it, they were 100% sure he had buried her.

Eric confirmed from their GPS location that they were at the right place. Several men had come with them. Three of them started digging. After a few minutes, their shovels hit on something wooden.

"Is that a box?" Callen asked hearing the noise. All three were above that area.

The three men, who were digging, started doing it faster. A few meters below there was a long box. It was a box indeed. They took it out.

"Shouldn't be heavier?" one of them asked knowing the situation and that there might be a body inside it.

They placed it on the ground. Deeks knelt in front of it. He opened it. But no one was inside! No one! They only thing that was inside was a USB thumb drive. Callen and Sam were taken aback. So was Deeks. They were all expecting to find her inside that box.

"I don't understand. Stivens said she'll be here. What the hell is going on?" Deeks was right. Stivens said she would be there and yet she wasn't. Maybe the USB would give them some information about where she could be.

They drove back to the boatshed. The USB was already in Eric's capable hands. They walked in the boatshed. Granger was waiting for them. The LAPD had brought Stivens earlier that morning.

"Where is he?" Deeks asked when he walked in.

"You can't see him." Granger said.

"That son of the bitch is playing with us. He's playing with her life." he was actually yelling.

They were interrupted by Eric. He was on the screen. _"Hey, guys?"_

"What is it Eric?" Callen asked.

"_I went through the USB. The only thing that is inside is a video file."_

"What kind of video?" Granger asked.

"_Um, it's a video made by probably Stivens. It shows Kensi. It was put on the USB two days ago and made a week ago."_

"Play the video Eric." Deeks said.

"_I don't think you want to see it."_

"PLAY the video Eric." And he did.

It showed Kensi. She was tide in a chair. Her face had wounds from punches and it was bloody. Blood was coming down from her nose, from her lips. The camera was zoomed in her face. They only could see that and a hand punching her on the face again and again. But she wasn't resisting. She was too weak to do it. She wasn't even trying to hold her head up. She had hanged and she was taking the punches one after the other.

For Deeks, that's was worse than seeing a photo of her lying dead with a throat cut. He was seeing her suffering and he couldn't do anything to save her, to stop that beast.

He was angry. Everyone was. Without saying a word, he made his way to the interrogation room.

"Detective, you can't go in." But Deeks ignored his boss "Detective Deeks!"

Deeks opened the door, walked in and shut it. "Why are you doing this? Um? Why? What has she done to you? What?"

"I see you found the USB."

"Is she dead or not? Did you kill her or not? Answer me!"

"She is still alive. I don't know for how long, but she is still alive."

"Where is she?" Stivens didn't say anything. He smiled once again. He had that evil smile on his face. Deeks grabbed him from the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Sam and Callen walked in and pulled Deeks behind.

"He's not worth to us dead." Sam said.

"If anything happens to her, I swear the God, I'm going to kill you with my own hands."

**I know you are still wondering what's going to happen to Kensi. I can assure you that you won't see her for a few more chapters. Just in flashbacks. OMG spoiler. : )**


	3. The call

He was angry. Callen and Sam were barely keeping him from attacking Stivens again. He lied to them. He was playing with Kensi's life. The only reason he set this whole thing up was to catch their attention. But why now? And on that day, the day she was taken. Exactly six months ago.

They drove back to the Mission and stayed there. Eric was helping Nell searching Stivens' background. But nothing interesting had come up so far. The three boys were sitting at the bullpen.

"Why now? Why after six months? What was he waiting for?" Sam was wondering.

"I don't know." Deeks said.

"What do you think G?"

"I can't believe we are actually discussing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Deeks, do you have any idea what her life will be like after we find her? If we do find her? For everyday for the rest of her life, she'll be suffering from what Stivens did to her."

"G, enough!"

"Why am I wrong? We find her. Then what?" Sam and Deeks were looking at him. "Her life won't be the same."

"She won't be alone, Callen."

"Deeks, you know better than any of us here, how she will feel. You've been in that situation before and you KNOW how it feels. And I'm asking you a question: do you want to happen to her? Do you want her to go through what you did?"

"No, I don't. That doesn't mean she has to die. And I certainly won't leave her alone. I'll be by her side every single day. No matter how long it will take." and he left.

Sam was looking at his partner. He couldn't recognize him. He wasn't the G Callen he knew. He was somebody else. "You didn't give up on her in Afghanistan. What changed? The possibilities to find her alive there were so much less than now."

"Yeah, but there had only been three days, not six months. And I never saw anyone beating her."

Deeks was at the gym punching a bag. Hetty had heard everything and she went to find him. "I was always wondering why, when one of you is angry is either punching that poor bag or remembers to practice up in the shooting range." she said pointing the shooting range.

"I guess it's better to punch or shoot something or someone who won't get hurt or killed."

"I agree. Otherwise, you people will be the only human beings living and working on this planet."

"Yeah." He stopped punching the bag and looked at her. "I never told her how much I love her. I didn't get a chance to tell her how I feel."

Hetty looked at him for a moment and then she said "I've met many people, couples mostly. Partners. Most of them were saying they will be together forever. 60% of them broke up. And I knew it. When you came here, at the NCIS, I knew that the two of you would be together. No matter what happens. You two are born to be together. But you don't know that. Even if she had married Jack, you two would still be together. No one and nothing can change that. She will be found. Don't ask me how I know that. You can call it a hunch or something like that. But soon or later she will be here. And she will need you. Make sure you will be here, too, Mr. Deeks." She turned and walked away.

He didn't expect to hear such advice from Hetty. When they went undercover, the first time, as a married couple, they got the Hetty talk. She told them to avoid the unfamiliar feelings. And now she told him that they are born to be together. Well, just a year and a half ago she sent him an envelope with a paper inside writing _'Sunshine and Gunpowder'_.

The day passed so fast that they didn't understand a thing. The night found Callen and Sam at the bullpen. Deeks had just left when Eric and Nell rolled down the stairs holding their tablets.

"Anything on Stivens?" Callen asked.

"No, not yet but we got something interesting and probably bad, Nell."

"Granger told me to call the LAPD lad and ask them to combine Stivens' DNA with the unknown one the forensics found at Kensi's house the night she was taken."

"Let me guess. It belongs to Stivens." Sam said.

"Quite the opposite. Stivens' DNA does not match with the unknown sample. That means…."

"…. someone else kidnapped her." Callen finished Nell's phrase. "He can't be lying about Kensi's abduction. He told us where to find that USB."

"He must have a partner. And we need to find out who he is." Sam said.

"We will go back to the boatshed. Let's hope he'll tell us something." Callen said and left with Sam.

Deeks was on his way home. No one had called him to tell him about the latest news. They thought that he was way too emotionally involved on this. Plus he needed a rest. He had turned the radio off. He didn't want to hear anything. That was when his phone rang. "Hey Bates, what's up?... No, you are not interrupting. I'm on my way home…. What? When?... Oh my God, where?... Are you sure it's her?... Where is she now?... Alright, alright, I'm coming. Bates, I'm coming."

**I bet most of you are mad at me or hate me right now for Callen's reaction. But I guarantee you he'll make it up on her. I promise.**


	4. Six months ago pt1

**I never had so many followers and so many reviews. Thank you everyone.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

_Six months ago….._

"Yeah of course I'm in. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I went out?... No, we never got married…. Of course you don't know. We haven't seen each other since then…. Okay see you tomorrow night. It was so good to hear you. Welcome back…. Yeah, okay. Bye bye."

An old friend from her childhood had come back to Los Angeles. She was in Boston studying in medical school. She did her practice there and now she had returned home. She was the first one who knew about Kensi's engagement to Jack. She had never received an invitation and she thought she wasn't invited. But apparently she was the last one who found out they broke up.

Kensi tossed her bag on the couch and took her shoes off. She was so thirsty that she didn't even change her clothes. Instead, she went straight to the kitchen. While drinking her water, she heard a noise coming from the living room. She put the glass on the table and made a few steps to the living room. That was when someone grabbed her from behind. She hit him on the face with her elbow and he fell down. He grabbed her from the leg and she lost her balance and fell. She crawled to the coffee table where her phone was and searched to the contacts for Deeks' number. The man threw the furniture down and grabbed her again from behind. But this time he put a small towel on her mouth. She tried to escape but in the next few seconds she blacked out.

_Two minutes later…._

"Callen, it's me. I think Kensi was kidnapped."

Callen and Sam drove to Kensi's house within ten minutes. Deeks had already called the LAPD and the forensics were there.

He was standing at the front door looking at the CSIs and trying to get a picture to his mind about what could have happened. Callen and Sam approached him from behind. "Hey. We talked to the neighbors. No one saw or heard something." Callen said.

"Yeah."

Sam was looking around the house. "She tried to call somebody." he said seeing her phone on the floor. Deeks couldn't stand looking at the mess and he stepped outside.

The next hours were painful. The kidnapper hadn't called to ask for ransom. They didn't even know who they were after. But they would probably know soon. The forensics had found DNA in the house. It belonged to neither Kensi nor Deeks. So it was probably the kidnapper's. And if they were lucky, they would get a match.

The next day found Callen, Sam and Deeks at the bullpen. They hadn't gone home. They were just sitting there, doing nothing. A few minutes passed and Nell came down from Ops with her tablet.

"Please tell me you have something." Deeks said.

"I'm afraid I don't. The lab didn't get a match on the DNA sample. All we know is that it belongs to a male."

"Not so surprised." Callen said.

"This is my fault."

"Stop saying that, Deeks." Sam said. He had said it about ten times in the last three hours, since Eric told them she was taken two minutes before Deeks arrived.

"If I hadn't stopped for dinner, if I had driven faster, she would be here now."

"What if you hadn't gone? Um? We wouldn't know it till Monday." Callen said. "The later we know, the more time we have."

**I know it's small. I'm sorry. I promise the next one will be bigger and better.**


	5. Six months ago pt2

**Kensi's POV**

I was feeling my head so heavy. I was trying to open my eyes but I was feeling so weak and unable to do a thing. I finally opened them and looked around. There was a chair and a table at the corner of the room and I was lying on a bed, a bed I didn't know, in a room I hadn't seen before. But it looked like those rooms in the movies when someone is kidnapped and is held in a room with just those three furniture.

I tried to get up. I sat on the bed and took a better look of the room. It was dirty, very dirty. The walls were peeled. There was mold in the corners and the ceiling. And there weren't any sheets on the bed or a blanket. Just a pillow. There wasn't even a window. I got up but I lost my balance and fell back to the bed. I tried again and finally made it. I walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. So I knocked with my palm. "Hello? Is anyone here?" But I didn't get an answer so I called again "Hello?" Still nothing.

I turned my back to the door and sat down with my knees close to my chest, my arms around them and buried my head in them. I was trying to remember what happened, how I got there but I couldn't. The last thing I remembered was talking with my friend Nancy on the phone and after that, nothing. A black picture.

I kept thinking: does my team know what happened? Are they looking for me? Hell, I didn't even know what day it was.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming my way. I got up and went behind the bed, away from the door. The sound of the footsteps was getting louder and louder, closer and closer to me. My eyes were riveted on the door handle. I heard a key turning into the key hole and then I saw the handle moving down and the door opened.

A man in his late 30s walked in and looked at me. I didn't know who he was so I asked. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Shut up!" he yelled "You are here because someone made a terrible mistake and you are going to pay for him."

"What kind of mistake?"

"You don't need to know anything. And no more questions. Understood?" I nodded my head. I couldn't understand what he was talking about. Who made a mistake? What mistake? And why do I have to pay for him? He gave me an angry look and left.

It was the last time I saw him.

The hours, the days, the weeks, the months were passing so slowly, so excruciatingly. He was bringing me food and water every day. He was sneaking in the room while I was sleeping. I didn't know how he knew it. I had checked every corner of that room. There weren't any mics or cameras.

I didn't know how much time, how many days, how many months had passed. I was sitting on the bed looking at the walls. I thought I was going crazy. Thinking about Deeks was making me stay focus on something and not lose my mind. That was when I heard the door opening. I turned to see who was. And I saw him. I hadn't forgotten his face. It had stuck on my mind. It was basically the only face I had seen the last, I don't know how many, months.

"Get up." he told me.

"No." I said imposing.

"I said get up!" and he grabbed me from the arm and forced me to get up. I tried to resist but he smacked me across the face.

He took me outside the room. I've never been outside that room before. That room actually belonged to a house. He took me to another room. When we passed the door, I saw a chair on the middle, a small table and a camera on a tripod pointed at the chair. Many thoughts crossed my mind, none of which was good.

He made me sit on the chair and he tied my wrists and legs with tape. He went outside and brought a laptop and some cables. He connected the camera with the laptop, using the cables and put it on the table. I was scared. I've never been so scared before.

He started doing something on the computer. I didn't know what. He must be working on that thing for about five minutes. And he hadn't said a word. When, I think, he had finished, he approached me and hit me on the face. The pain I felt was familiar. Oh my God, Afghanistan. He hit me again. And again. Each time was harder. Each time the pain was stronger.

After he had hit me about six or seven times, he turned the camera on. I saw a little red light flashing. And then he started hitting me again. I felt something liquid coming down to my mouth. It was blood.

I gave up. I left my head hanging and I was talking the punches one after the other. I was wondering why he was recording it. What was he going to do with that?

He gave me a last one. This one was stronger than any of others. I thought I was going to die. But no. I told myself that I had to fight. I shouldn't give up. And I didn't.

He turned the camera off. I stood my head up. I could see some blood spatters on my T-shirt. I could feel the blood coming down from my wounds, from my noise, from my lips. He went behind the table and opened a drawer. He came back to me holding a syringe. He stabbed it on my left hand. That was when I lost any strength it had left to me. Before closing my eyes, I saw him taking out a knife. He cut the tape from my wrists and legs and he lifted me up like I was a poke.

I don't remember anything else after that.

When I woke up, I was back to the room I was at first place. The pillow had blood on it. My blood. My wounds were still opened but the bleeding had stopped. I tried to get up but I was too weak so I stayed on the bed.

For every day, after shooting his 'film', he was coming to the room and he was hitting me, just for fan. One day, while he was punching me, I fell down. And he kicked me to the stomach. I screamed out of pain. I couldn't stand it anymore.

I think it had been a week. I was lying in the bed and had passed my hands around my stomach. The pain was unbearable. I was trying to delete every bad memory from my mind but I couldn't. It was what I had lived the previous days.

I was trying to get some sleep but I couldn't. That was when I heard the key on the hole. He unlocked the door. And I thought _'Oh my God. Not again.'_ It had been a few hours since he had hit me again. I waited but he didn't come in. I took a deep breath. But every breath I was taking was painful. I got up, with my hands still around my stomach, and approached the door. It was still unlocked. I opened it. I thought he would be outside but he wasn't. No one was there. I took a few more steps and got out of the room. It looked like the house was abandoned. I didn't stay much long there. I searched for the main door. When I found it, I didn't stay one more minute in there. I opened it and left.

It was night. The sky had that dark blue color that I hadn't seen for months. I was looking around like it was the first time I got out of a house. I walked for a few minutes looking for someone. But nothing. I was wondering what time it was that nobody was on the streets.

I was walking for about fifteen minutes. I was starting to lose my powers. At the corner of the block across me, I saw a mini market. It was opened. I walked to there and entered it. Besides the two customers and the manager, no one else was there. I walked to the manager, who was behind the register.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" he asked me seeing the wounds on my face.

"Please, help me. I was kidnapped. I escaped. I need help. Please, help me." I was almost crying.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry." He told me and took out his phone.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

**I believe this is so far the best chapter.**


	6. Found

**I don't know why people who write fanfics don't include Granger. So I do. The Hetty-Granger conversations in her office are my favorite.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Bates. What's up?"

"_Hey, Deeks. Am I interrupting?"_

"No, you are not interrupting. I'm on my way home."

"_Kensi is found."_

"What? When?"

"_A man called 911 ten minutes ago. He said she walked into his shop asking for help."_

"Are you sure it's her?"

"_She asked for you Deeks! She is at the Pacific Beach Medical."_

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

"_Deeks, I don't th…."_

"Bates, I'm coming!"

Callen and Sam were already at the boatshed. They needed answers and they needed them fast. They both walked in the interrogation room. Stivens was just sitting there waiting. He had- once again- that evil smile on his face.

"So Stivens, we know you had a partner who helped you kidnapped Agent Blye." Callen began and sat down.

"It took you much more time than I thought to find that out."

"Look, I'm starting to lose my patience Stivens. Let me make this clear to you. If anything happens to her, anything, you are a dead man." Sam said with an angry tone on his voice.

"Are going to kill me, Agent Hanna?"

"No, not me. But I know someone who's willing to do it. So, where is she?"

"What time is it?"

Callen looked at his watch and said "Ten after eleven."

"Why don't you call Detective Deeks? I'm sure he knows where she is."

Callen looked at Sam confused. That was when Sam's phone rang. "It's Deeks." and he stepped outside to talk with Callen following him. "What is it Deeks?...When?...Where is she now?... Okay, we are on the way."

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"Kensi is found."

"Where?"

"In a shop. The manager called and said she walked in his shop asking for help." and the two agents left.

**Deeks' POV**

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. Oh my God, she's alive. I couldn't believe it when Bates told me. To walk in that shop meant she escaped. That's my girl. My brave girl. I thought I was dreaming.

I parked the car at the parking lot and ran inside to the reception in the ER. I didn't find Bates so I asked a nurse who was sitting behind the desk. "Hi, um, I'm Detective Deeks, LAPD." I said showing her my badge. "They told me that my partner was brought here. Her name is Kensi Blye."

"She just arrived. She is in the ER. You can't see her." That felt like a stab in the heart. I can't see her? What does that mean? I hadn't seen her for months.

"_Take your hands off me."_

That voice! Her voice! I would recognize it among thousands of voices. I followed it and I found her. Behind the curtains, I saw her sitting on a stretcher trying to avoid the doctor and nurses from touching her. She saw me, too. She stopped resisting and just stared at me looking me with those eyes. Her face had wounds, probably from the punches, and her lips were bloody. I stepped closer but I was stopped by a nurse. "Sir, you need to get out."

But I didn't. Instead, I walked closer to her. She started crying. "Deeks?" I walked faster and I saw bruises in her wrists and legs. I pulled her in my arms. She buried her head in my chest and put her hands around my waist. I couldn't believe I was holding her in my arms again. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." She was crying more and more. "I got you. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

I sat on the stretcher next to her and put my hands behind her neck. She put her forehead against mine. She was holding me like she was afraid she'd lose me. "Promise me, you won't leave me. Promise me." she told me in sobs.

"I promise." I told her. "Kens, you need to let the doctor do his job. Please. Do it for me. Okay? And I will be here holding you. I'm not going to leave you." and I pulled her back in my hug.

Back at the Mission, there was complete silence. Everyone had gone home. Everyone but Hetty and the wonder twins. They didn't know anything yet. Hetty was sitting at her office drinking her tea when she saw Granger approaching her. "Did Stivens talk?" he asked and sat down on the chair across her.

"No, not yet." Granger took a deep breath. "I know that look."

"A few hours before he died, Don called me and made me promise him that I was going to take care of his baby girl. That I was not going to let anyone hurt her. And I failed multiple times. Where is she?"

"Either someplace that looks like a prison or she is in his arms."

"No, no Hetty. This is something I will never accept. Do you hear me? She is not dead. Because she wouldn't be the Kensi Blye that I know. The Kensi that I know is a strong woman who went through a lot in her life and she still managed to get a perfect job and have a good life."

There was silence that they heard Nell coming down from Ops. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Um, Callen called."

"Did Stivens talk?" Granger asked.

"No, no Deeks called. Kensi is found. Lt. Bates called him. She walked in a mini market or something like that and the manager called 911."

"Where is she?" he asked again.

"Pacific Beach Medical. Deeks is already there and Callen with Sam are on their way."

"Work with Beale and find out from where she came. I'll go to the hospital. Keep me posted."

At the hospital, the doctor had finished examining Kensi and they had moved her to a room. And of course, Deeks was there.

_**I don't want to close my eyes**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep**_

_**Cause I'd miss you baby**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Cause even when I dream of you**_

_**The sweetest dream will never do**_

_**I'd still miss you baby**_

_**And I don't want to miss a thing- Aerosmith 'I don't want to miss a thing'**_

She was sleeping and he was sitting on a chair, just looking at her. They had cleaned her wounds and had put on them those white plastic stitches. She started moving her head left and right. So Deeks held her hand and with his free one fondled the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare."

She looked around not believing she was free. She was free. "Please, tell me that you got him, that he's not going to hurt me anymore. Please." she said with tears in her eyes.

"We got him. Well, actually he turned himself in last night."

"What? That's impossible."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"He was with me all the time. He unlocked the door and I left."

Deeks didn't get a chance to say a word and a nurse walked in and interrupted them. "Detective, the visiting hours are over. You need to leave. She needs a rest."

"Okay."

"No, Deeks please." she said and held his hand tightly. "Please don't go. He might come back."

"Kens, I'll be right outside, alright? No one, besides the doctor and the nurse will get in this room. Okay?" She nodded her head and left his hand. He kissed her on the forehead and then approached the nurse who was standing at the door and whispered her "Besides you and the doctor, no one else will set foot in the room. Understood?"

"Yes Detective, don't worry. Lt. Bates has informed us on the situation."

"Okay then." and they went out.

Deeks saw Callen, Sam and Granger coming his way. "How is she?" Callen asked.

"She has two broken ribs. Her torso had many bruises. She's lucky none of her organs were injured."

"But she is going to be okay?" Granger asked.

"Yeah. Did you know Stivens has a partner?"

"We suspected it when his DNA didn't match with the unknown sample from her house." Sam answered.

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me that?"

"How do you know that?" Callen asked.

"I told Kensi that he turned himself in and she said he was with her all the time. That he unlocked the door and she escaped." Sam looked at Callen. "What?"

"Stivens asked what time it was and he told us to call you because you knew where she was." Sam said.

"They had planned it. They let her go on purpose." Granger added.

"Do we know from where she came?" Deeks asked.

"Jones and Beale are working on that now."

The three agents were back at the Mission. Granger had ordered them to return back, including Deeks. Nell and Eric were still working on the only thing that could tell them from where Kensi came. The traffic cameras.

It had been an hour since they returned from the hospital and Eric came down from Ops. "We found it." All three stood up. "We know from where she came." He said and they ran to Ops.

"We checked all traffic cameras from the mini market back to the house where she was kept." Nell started.

"She was held in a house?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah. We have a thermo satellite above that house and someone is in there." Nell added.

"Do we know who lives there?" Sam asked.

"No. However, we went back on the footage and in some periods there were three people inside. One of them looked like it was held, probably Kensi. But usually there were only Kensi and the kidnapper." Eric answered.

"Send the address to my phone. Call LAPD. We need a SWAT team ready to move in. And inform Granger." Callen ordered and they left.

They drove to the house as fast as they could. If he let her go, why then he was still there? He's got to know that they knew from where she came. Or even if they didn't, they would find it soon.

Wearing bullet-proof vests, they covered the house from the perimeter. "On my count." Callen said. He was with Sam and Deeks at the front door and the SWAT members were at the back door. "Three, two, one." and they moved in.

"Federal Agents!" Sam yelled. They went through the entire house and found him in the room where Kensi was held. They understood it was that room. Blood was on the pillow and there was nothing inside but a bed and a small table with a chair.

"On your knees! Now!" Callen told him. And the man knelt. He was looking at Deeks. It took him a few seconds to recognize him. Realizing who he was, Deeks lowered his gun.

_**Ten years ago…..**_

_At the court_

_He was sitting next to his client. Today was the big day. The man he had spent the last month defending was accused of kidnapping a woman. What he had told Deeks, he had convinced him he was innocent. Otherwise, he wouldn't have defended him so hard._

_They were waiting for the Judge and the Jury to come. At the audience, her husband, her brother and all the family of that woman were waiting, too. She had escaped after being held for six months. But she didn't go far. As soon as she left from the place she was held, a car hit her and she was killed her instantly. _

_The Jury and Judge walked in and the Jury announced the verdict."We, the Jury, find the defendant innocent considering the abduction of Jessica Stivens Martin." Deeks packed his papers stood up and left. A man blocked his way and told him "You're going to pay for this. Keep it in mind." Deeks didn't say anything and walked away._

"I think I was very clear that day Detective, wasn't I?"

**I'm not sure if this is how the verdict is announced, so forgive me if it's wrong. I hope the next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	7. Feeling guilty

The next day's sun rose. They had the man who kidnapped Kensi and they knew who he was; Jonathan Martin, 39 years old, widower, no kids. Yes, he was Jessica Stivens Martin's husband. The woman who was kidnapped ten years ago and was held for six months.

He was at the boatshed. Granger was informed but he didn't leave the hospital. Soon or later Kensi would wake up and somebody needed to be there. Well, that somebody had to be Deeks but he couldn't face her. He was feeling responsible for what happened to her. Because he defended a man who according to someone else was guilty. Deeks asked Callen to be with him in the interrogation and Callen said yes, under one condition; he would stay behind him and away from Martin.

Callen was sitting across him looking at him and Deeks was sitting on the small table at the corner of the room. "Why did you kidnap Agent Blye?"

"Detective, don't you think we should talk alone? Just you and me." Deeks didn't say anything.

"No, this is not happening. Because I want you to pay, I want you to spend the rest of your life behind bars. And if I leave you alone here with him, chances are that he'll kill you. And I don't want that. I want you to be in prison, I want you to feel the way she was feeling for the past six months. SO, you'll tell us everything and no one is leaving this room till you talk."

"Revenge."

"For what?" Deeks asked.

"You let free the man who kidnapped my wife."

"If I'm not mistaken, she was killed by a car."

"She wouldn't have been killed if she wasn't kidnapped. I wanted you to feel the pain of losing a person you love more than anything else. I thought I could use Detective Traynor but Detective Scarli killed her before I did."

"You are sick." He got up and approached him. "I could shoot you right here, right now. But you are not worth it." he opened the door and left.

**Small but close to the end.**


	8. The need of a friend

**Last chapter. I want to thank everyone who followed, favorite and left a review. **

Doctor was seeing Kensi was doing better. He could discharge her this afternoon. It was time to leave, time to return home. She got dressed and packed her things in a bag Granger brought her earlier. She was waiting for him in the room looking outside the window at the sky. Usually she was bothered from the sun's light. But not this time. For six months, she hadn't seen it. She had missed the outside world, the traffic, the noises, the people, the rain, the wind.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. It was Callen. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you doing?" he asked and approached her.

"Um, I'm good. I think." She lied. "Do you know where Deeks is? I keep calling him but he's not answering."

"Sit down." he told her and made her sit on the bed and he sat next to her. "We arrested the guy who kidnapped you. The reason he took you was to take revenge from Deeks because….he defended successfully the man who abducted his wife."

"What?"

"He's feeling guilty. He thinks that when he is close to you he hurts you. He couldn't come to pick you up. Um,…, how will you go home?"

"Um, Granger is here. He went to take my discharge paper. He said he'll drive me home." Callen nodded his head. She was trying to fight the tears from escaping but she failed. "He said he wouldn't leave me. He said he'll be here."

"I'm sorry." His eyes got wet. And she noticed that and looked at him confused. "I'm sorry for giving up on you. I'm sorry for doing this, for even thinking about it even for a few minutes. I'm sorry."

"Why? What have I done to deserve that? What?" She got up and ran to the door. Callen tried to stop her by grabbing her from the arm. "Don't touch me!" and she left. And now she was all alone, again.

Callen and Granger drove to the Mission where Sam and Deeks were. Callen walked in the bullpen and asked. "Did any of you talk with Kensi?"

"She is at the hospital." Deeks said.

"No, she was discharged an hour ago. I…I told her about Martin and she left."

"What?!" Deeks said and stood up. "Where did she go? Why did you let her leave?"

"I tried to stop her."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Sam asked Deeks.

"No." He took out his phone and dialed her number. "Come on Kens, pick it up, pick it up." but she didn't. It went to voice mail. "She's not answering."

"What else did you tell her, G?"

"About our fight that night."

"Are you serious? This was something she didn't have to know." Deeks yelled.

"I wanted to apologize to her. Okay?"

Deeks took a deep breath and then a thought crossed his mind. "I think I know where she is. I'll call you." and he left.

He drove to the Marines' Corp Cemetery. Whenever she was sad, she was going to her father, to his grave. It was so quit there, so peaceful, so relaxing. He walked in the cemetery looking for Donald Blye's grave. And when he found it, he didn't find Kensi. She wasn't there. He went back to his car and called Sam to tell him he didn't find her. He also drove to her house but she wasn't there either.

She was walking for two hours. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to walk. The fresh air was blowing in her face. Her hair was flapping from the wind. She never liked it because her hair was getting so messy. But she hadn't felt that for months.

About an hour later, the sun set, the sky had that dark blue color and the moon was up. Everyone had gone home, in case she showed up to one of them. Deeks was sitting on his couch holding a beer bottle. Monty looked sad. He had laid in front of his owner's foot. All of a sudden, he got up in his four legs and walked to the door. He started moving his tail and barking. He was always doing that when he was happy. "Monty, what are doing there?" He got up in his two legs and with the other two he tried to reach the door handle. That was when somebody knocked it. Deeks stood up and approached it. He opened it. It was Kensi. She was standing there looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't care why he did that. You know that I'd do everything for you. But….but right now I need you. I need a friend. I need my partner. I'd rather die than go through all this alone." and he pulled her in his hug. He shut the door and kept her in his arms.

They sat on the couch and stayed there. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. He had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest. He got up slowly so he wouldn't wake her up, took off her shoes and laid her on the couch in a much more comfortable position. He brought a blanket and covered her with it. She was so tired that she didn't notice a thing. He sat down, in front of her and held her hand, all night. He didn't leave her side for a minute. He was willing to do everything for her. She was the woman he loved the most on this planet.

_THE END_

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
